They Go Together
by M. K. LaRue
Summary: Eames sets up a cruise for the dream team in a ploy to get Ariadne and that stick-in-the-mud together. Surprisingly, the chemist and ex-extractor enthusiastically join in to help get the two together. Rated T for future chapter. I do not own Inception or the song "We Go Together."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inception or "Piano Man."

"It's 9 o'clock on a Saturday, regular crowd shuffles in, there's an old man, sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and jin," the music of Billy Joel filled the air in small, Parisian café Ariadne was sitting at. The petite college student was perched on a white chair, her head buried in her laptop, typing up a paper from Professor Miles class. Usually this was the type of paper Ariadne loved to write, one for her favorite architecture class, but her heart wasn't in it as it used to be. It had been 6 months since she had been introduced to the world of dreams, and with her new knowledge, she didn't find herself satisfied with building things that were confined to the laws of physics.

The brunette looked up from her work momentarily. It was spring in Paris, the city of love. All around her there were couples holding hands, walking side by side, laughing, and her she was, doing homework all alone, with only a cold cup of coffee to keep her company. The girl had tried the dating scene after inception, but none of the men she dated could live up to a certain dark haired point man who always wore an impeccable 3-piece suit. Sighing, Ariadne checked her email, desperately hoping for an email from one of her old teammates. But as usual, her inbox was full of spam and ads, nothing from the others. She hadn't spoken to them at all; the only recognition from them at the airport was a wink from Eames and a nod from Yusuf. Cobb had been too busy reuniting with his family, something she fully understood, and Arthur didn't even bother to look her way, or so she thought.

Arthur was antsy. He had had one small job since the inception one, and he was itching for something more. The extractor for the job had been lazy, the chemist boring, the architect sub-par and definitely not as pretty as… wait never mind… And though he hated to admit it, Arthur even found himself comparing the forger to Eames. All in all, Arthur had missed the company of the rest of his 'dream team.' He had seen the retired Cobb often enough though, visiting him and his kids, who affectionately called him Uncle Arthur. Cobb was completely done, he had even thrown his totem in a lake, or so he told the point man. The man was happy, but also sad for losing his partner in crime.

Three days after her final exams, Ariadne got a letter in the mail from a cruise company for an "All-expense paid cruise around the Mediterranean Sea." In the bottom right hand corner of the flyer, there was a smiley face and a hand drawn British flag with the words, "curtsy of your favorite Brit." Also in the envelope was a plane ticket to Rome, a flight leaving in 3 hours. Ari hurriedly grabbed her gold bishop out of her pocket and knocked it over on the table a few times, hearing a rewarding "ping" every time. The girl laughed in relief and started packing quickly. There was no way she was going to miss seeing a member of the team, even if Eames would probably be hung over every morning and drunk senseless every night. She shoved a few scarfs, tank tops, and jeans into the bag and looked around her new apartment, the only thing she had bought with her money from Satio, for anything else she could have possibly forgotten. Nope, she thought to herself. With that, she grabbed her sketchbook, full of mazes and paradoxes, and hopped in a cab with directions to the airport.

Arthur was a little wearier when he saw the letter from Eames. His did not include a plane ticket, he was forced to pay for that himself, if he accepted. But there was a note attached. "Our favorite little architect will be making an appearance there, darling." Arthur furrowed his brow. Why should he care? It's not like he was in love, it's not like he liked her, she was just a very good architect who had gorgeous brown eyes and a huge imagination… No stop. That's no way to think about coworkers. But damn it, her hair and cute scarf fetish… Ugh. The point man shook his head and grabbed his ever ready suit case. Since the Fisher job, Arthur had been hotel hopping, not staying in any place too long. For as rich as he was, Arthur didn't really have a home. His family disowned him when he dropped out of the military and he had no other friends than Cobb and he couldn't stand to be around Eames too much. He dated, but most of those dates ended in a one night stand. He had been engaged… but that was a long time ago, and when Erin didn't accept his job, she broke it off, leaving him at the altar. Arthur shook off all these thoughts and caught a cab to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ariadne got off at the airport, there was a cabbie holding a sign with her name. The brunette walked over to him, and realized it was her favorite Brit.

"Eames!" shouted Ari, throwing her arms around the older man's neck.

"Hullo my pet," he chuckled, twirling her around. Now if only Arthur were here, maybe the jealously would be enough to shake that stick out of his arse. "I have a carriage for my favorite little Parisian," Eames said, putting the girl down and opening the door of a limo for her. Ari's eyes almost popped out of her head, she forgot how lavish things had been around Satio, and how the rest of the dream team was so well off too. "Get in, get in!" urged the forger, looking down at his watch. "We have to meet the rest of the dream team at the boat, darling!"

The two got in to the limo and exchanged stories on the way: Ariadne of how her graduation went and Eames of the most interesting one-night-stands he had had since the Fisher job.

"And so then, she the tuna at me, and actually said… Oh look we are here!" Ariadne was still in tears laughing over Eame's latest escapades when he pointed out the big ship she would be on for the next week. Composing herself, she took a deep breath, remembering she was about to see Arthur in a few moments.

Ariadne hadn't changed at all, Arthur though, watching the young woman step out of the limo. Her hair was a bit longer and instead of a red jacket, she wore a tank top, jeans, and another of her scarfs: this one was a thin gold and white one that brought out specks of gold in her eyes and… woah Arthur, settle down. She smiled at him, and walked over. Panicking, Arthur threw his hand out for a hand shake when she went in for a hug, making for a very awkward situation.

"Oi, Arthur, what the hell is your hand doing?" called out a voice Arthur knew far too well. Ariadne's warm body backed away from the suited, and now red faced man. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to gro…"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Eames," grumbled Arthur, trying to compose himself. Ariadne's little hand reached out and touched his arm.

"I know you didn't, Arthur, don't worry about it." To this, the man just coughed and nodded.

"Ari!" called out a slightly accented voice, Yusuf. Alongside him was a young man around Ari's age, with the same curly hair as Yusuf's. The chemist gave the girl a hug, and nodded to the rest.

"Who's the bloke?" asked Eames.

"This is my son, Joseph."

"Jo," the young man corrected. "Father, since when have you kept such lovely company?" Ariadne blushed.

"I'm Ariadne, pleasure to meet you," she said, pink sprinkling her face. Arthur cringed at this young man who was so obviously trying to impress his… ah… Ari…

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, green eyes twinkling up at her as he bent to kiss her hand. Ari laughed a little, still flushed.

"Yusuf? When the hell did you have a son?"

"About 23 years ago," said the man, answering Eames.

"17?"

"21."

"Bloody hell, I thought you were younger than that."

"Well… thanks?"

"Well, we should probably get on board. Cobb and his kids are already on there," said Eames, herding the rag-tag group towards the boat. "Arthur, stop throwing daggers at Jo, my God," muttered Eames to the point man. Arthur bristled, then turned his face back into the emotionless mask, as he watched Ari and Jo hit it off. My God, he thought to himself, you'd think I was in love!


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur, this is ridiculous, comical and hilarious yes, but also ridiculous," said Dom Cobb, looking up from a coloring book that he and Phillipa were drawing in. His other child, James, was sound asleep in the beach chair to his left. Arthur was watching Ariadne and Jo hit it off… through binoculars.

"No no, let him continue mate. This is golden!" laughed the Brit.

"I'm looking out at that island," Arthur lied. The forger burst out laughing and Cobb just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, darling. What I don't understand, is why you don't just ask her for a bloody drink? It's not that hard."

"I don't think of her like that," denied the point man.

"Come on Art, everyone can see that you in fact do," added Cobb.

"Just ask her to that Captain's Ball that the brilliant Eames got us tickets too," said Eames. "Or I will forge a letter to her asking her to, from Arthur." Phillipa looked up from what she was drawling.

"Uncle Arthur?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes?" he said, setting down the binoculars.

"Why don't you want to be Arin.. Ariel.. Aridande…" she paused for a minute, then smiled, "Ari's prince?" Eames burst out laughing again, while Cobb glared at him.

"He would love to do a lot more to her than be her prince…." But Eames was cut off when Cobb slapped him upside the head. Luckily, all of the little girl's attention was trained on Arthur.

"She said you wouldn't want to," the small girl continued, looking up at Arthur.

"When?" Arthur sputtered out.

"Well, tomorrow, we were playing princess and Ariadne said you wouldn't want to be her prince."

_Flashback_

_"Arid… Arie… Ariadnee?" said Phillipa, looking up from her drawing of a paper crown._

_"Yes?" said Ari, who was currently braiding the young girl's hair "princess style." _

_"You need a prince. I have Ron," she said, motioning to an empty chair used by her imaginary prince. "but you don't have anyone."_

_"Why don't you ask one of your friends to be my prince?" asked Ari, motioning to all the empty chairs set up inside Cobb's room._

_"Because," stressed the young girl, looking up from her crown, "they are too young for you!" The brunette laughed. "What about Jo?" _

_"I think he's looking for a prince of his own," chuckled Ariadne. "Besides, we are just friends." Phillipa nodded content with her answer._

_"What about Uncle Arthur?" asked Phillipa seriously. _

_"I don't think he'd want to be my prince," answered Ari sadly, fingering the golden bishop in her pocket. "Now, how does this crown look?" _

"You would be a perfect prince," said Cobb's daughter seriously. Eames just laughed.

"When do you think we should tell him about Jo?" whispered Cobb to Eames.

"Let him figure it out. A little jealously is good for him. Maybe the stick-in-the-mud will finally admit he has feelings for our young architect," snickered Eames as he watched Arthur go back to "looking-at-the-island."


End file.
